Volviendo al Rosa
by Specks52
Summary: Back To The Pink - Sequel to Pink Doesn't Taste that Great. After telling stories, Quinn, Skye and company must go back to their old ways to save the ones they love. The women will be tested in ways they never thought possible. How will they make out? Rated M for Violence and a couple of lemons. Est Faberry and Brittany
1. Murky Past

**Hey guys, here's a sequel to Pink Doesn't Taste That Great. I wasn't planning to do one, but I got the idea and you'll like it. Shoutout to Zayi cause baby, I'm using your name again :P. I love you guys who liked the previous story and for those who read my other stories, I'm still not ready to get back into writing. I just need some more time with everything I'm dealing with. So forgive me for taking so long and enjoy this story because I'm going to love writing it. **

**Volviendo al Rosa Prologue**

**2 Years Later**

**QPOV**

"Is he asleep?" I asked as Rachel pulled the sheet back to crawl into bed. Her nightgown rid up a little against the 100% silk sheets.

Rachel pulled the book out of my hand and straddled my legs. "He's asleep, Harlem and Rhett went back to college, Beth is on her honeymoon; we are all alone and tonight my love you are mine" she replied

I bit my lip, putting my hands on her hips, god I love this woman. Over 20 years and I was still so crazy for her. She gyrated on my bare legs, when I realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. "My my, aren't we a little wet" I said nibbling on her neck.

"It's been a while, the wedding and all the family being here and all the other stuff, I finally have you to myself, and so my love off with those shorts and let me taste you" I moaned a little as her hand slid up my shirt when my phone rang.

Rachel sighed, putting her forehead into my shoulder. "I won't get it" I whispered.

"It might be one of the kids" she said pouting a little before rolling over to her side of the bed. I silently cursed whoever this was and checked the phone.

Skye.

_**What's up Skye?**_

I asked, looking at Rachel. She played with my hair winking at me.

_**Quinn, I'm outside.**_

_**I'll be right down.**_

Judging by the phone call, something was wrong and Rachel knew it.

"What is it?" she asked watching as I got out of bed, putting my jeans on. Rachel quirked an eyebrow and I tossed her a robe.

"Skye is here, something is wrong" I said going towards the bedroom door. Rachel was out of bed and looking for clothes, saying she'll be down in a minute. I nodded, running down the stairs towards the front door. I unlocked and pulled the door open to see both Skye and Zayi standing there.

"What happened?" I asked taking in their expressions. Zayi's eyes were red from crying and Skye looked beyond pissed. Both women came into the house so I locked the door behind her. They had never been to the house, and I haven't seen them since we all went our separate ways in Lima.

"Hey Rach" Skye said as she entered the room "we're sorry to barge in like this, especially at night, but we need your help" she finished, attempting to put her hand on Zayi's shoulder. Zayi pulled away slightly, walking over to the window.

"What the hell happened?" Rachel asked, in full on panic mode now. "Where are Michael and Allyn?"

Their tensed bodies did not go unnoticed by me.

"Skye, where the hell are the kids?"

Skye handed me a note and Rachel came to my side to read it. I turned to Rachel, putting my arm around her shoulder. My mind went into hyperdrive and I snapped into action.

"Rach, listen to me; get Harlem on the phone, tell her to come home NOW. I'll call Beth. You two, sit" I said to our guests before taking the stairs two at a time. I pushed opened the door to Liam's room. Turning the light on, I saw him squirm in the light. His blonde hair blew a little in the wind, and I sighed a breath of relief.

"We're going to find them" Rachel said coming behind me.

"We're going to, and I'm going to kill whoever did this" I said holding her hand. "I have to go to Santana and Brittany" I said. She handed me my jacket; my wife knows me so well. I put the jacket on and kissed her cheek.

"I love you" I said "Take care of them both, I'll be right back"

* * *

"Fabray you better have a good reason for waking my ass up at this hour" Santana said opening the door. I handed her the note and stepped around her to enter the house. The colour drained from her face and she looked up at me.

"Do you think it's-?" she asked, I nodded and looked around the house. "Har and Binky are leaving in an hour. Beth is getting the closest flight back. Skye and Z are at the house. I want our kids back here; we are no longer safe" I said closing my eyes.

"Why would they wait all this time to make a move, I thought Z took us out of the police report for this same reason. Why the hell is this happening?" she asked looking at a picture of her boys.

"I don't know San, but I'm going to find out" I said looking at the note, rereading it. I held off showing her the photo of Michael and Allyn gagged and bound.

**It starts with these two. Let's see if you can protect the others. **

**By the way, tell Quinn and Rachel Beth looked gorgeous at the wedding.**

** - A**

****_**So this is just the beginning. Let me know what you think. **_

_**Specks :)**_


	2. Secrets, Lies and Followers

**Hey guys, What's up? Here's a new chapter. More to come soon. Let me know what you think. Feliz Natal everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE...THE ORIGINALS ARE.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Volviendo al Rosa Chapter 1**

Harlem was exhausted. It wasn't enough driving 4 hours from New York to Boston with Rhett's liking for show tunes just like her mother, but now to have to do it all over again in reverse. Rhett rubbed his eyes, turning the key to the ignition Rhett put his arm around Harlem's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"What do you think happened?" she asked tiredly. She had done all the driving on their way home so it was Rhett's turn.

"I have no idea, but we'll figure out when we get there. It has to be important for Aunty Rach to tell us to come back" Rhett ran his hand through her hair as her breath evened out into a steady sleep.

Two hours into the ride back and Rhett was a little less alert. Harlem had curled into him, further making herself comfortable. He wasn't all together struggling to stay awake, but he needed her awake with him. He shook her shoulders.

"Har, wake up"

"Are we there yet?" she mumbled groggily. He smiled at how much like Aunty Quinn she was when she was sleepy.

"Babe, I'm hella sleepy here. Wake up and keep me company" he said shaking her a little harder.

She groaned and sat up.

"Fine! I'm up!" she said sitting up in the seat.

"Let's play a game" he suggested. Harlem groaned again taking her phone from her purse. "Hold on, mom's calling me"

Harlem answered the phone.

_**Hey mommy**_

_**Did Rachel talk to you?**_

_**Yes she did mom, we're on our way back. **_

_**Are you driving?**_

_**No. I drove us home, Rhett is driving right now**_

_**Give him the phone.**_

Harlem was a little more than skeptical right now, but handed the phone over to the boy.

_**Hey Aunty Q**_

_**Rhett, listen to me. You can't tell Harlem but I need you to do me a favor right now.**_

_**I'm listening Aunty**_

Check your rear view mirror. Are there any cars behind you?

Rhett checked his mirror and saw a couple cars behind them. One in particular, that was there from the time he pulled onto the highway. He informed her about the jeep behind them and he knew something was wrong.

_**Rhett I want you to do something for me. Drive to Uncle Noah's house. Do you have enough gas?**_

Rhett checked the tank.

_**I think so. What's going on?**_

Drive carefully but quickly. I'll meet you by Noah's. Binky don't stop unless you have to and if you do, get in contact with me or your mom before you do

Okay Aunty Quinn. Is everything okay?

He asked

_**Right now no, but it will be**_

Rhett hung up the phone and looked at Harlem.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing the concern on his face.

He looked into the mirror, realizing that the black jeep took a left turn with him.

"I always wondered if that story our moms told us that year had any hint of truth in it"

"Yeah? So?" Harlem asked

"So maybe they were telling the truth and their past is coming back to bite us in the ass"

"What are you talking about?" She questioned looking around.

"We're being followed" he replied pointing behind him.

"What, by who?" she asked looking at the jeep behind her. A squeal came from her mouth, a side effect of being the biological daughter of a diva.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Skye, I'm going to Connecticut to get my kids" Quinn said after hanging up the phone. I looked at her confused. Quinn walked into her office and pulled open a hidden drawer on the desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched her taking a gun from it, shocked at its existence.

"Quinn, what the fuck is that?" I asked watching as she checked her clip and put a couple more into her pants pocket. "I thought you said you got rid of it" I said watching her taking out her phone.

"Rachel not now, I have to go to Puck's and meet them"

"You had a gun in MY HOUSE ALL THIS TIME" I shouted a little more than pissed off.

"YES I DID, BECAUSE I AM A LITTLE SHIT WHO GOT INVOLVED WITH THE WRONG FUCKING PEOPLE AS A KID AND I ALMOST LOST YOU AND NOW I MAY LOSE OUR KIDS. So yes Rachel, I had a gun in the house; I have to go" she said pushing by me and walking out the door. Skye put her hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"Go with her" I whispered

"Z will stay with you guys. She'll keep you safe. Tell Brit and San to come over and bring the kids. Everything is going to be okay" she said running after Quinn.

"I'm not so sure this time" I whispered before going to the sound of Liam calling my name.

**Excited to hear from you guys. Happy holidays.**

**Specks :)**


	3. The Talking Dead

**Happy New Year my loves. It's 2013 so that means let's all be more positive and more creative. Let's make it an awesome year shall we?**

**Here's a new chapter and to start the new year off right, there's a surprise for you all at the end. Don't go skipping to the end for your surprise be good boys and girls and read it right through. **

**It's unedited and I apologize but I'll make it up to you with the story. **

**Volviendo al Rosa Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

Zayi couldn't decide between pacing the floor and cursing fluently in Spanish. I knew how she must have felt, never, myself wanting to be put in this position. I looked at my phone, waiting for a call from Quinn; even though all rationale told me that there was absolutely no way she reached Puck's house yet. It was almost 11 now and the house sat relatively still with the exception of Zayi's feet.

The front door's lock jingled a little and before I knew it, Zayi's gun was out pointed towards the slab of wood and she motioned for me to stand behind the door, so I could open it.

The jingling continued and she nodded so I eased the lock off and pried open, to hear a squeal from the person standing outside. Zayi blinked, before re-holstering her gun so I peeped my head around the door and moved so they could come in.

Brittany came walking in first with one son asleep in her arms, followed by Santana with the other. They mumbled greetings before walking up the stairs to Liam's room. Trey and Sebastian often slept over at our house so there was plenty room for them in Liam's bed.

After a couple minutes the girls came down stairs. Brittany went outside to get bags from the car and Santana stopped in front of Zayi and I.

"Where are Quinn and Skye?"

"They went to meet the kids by Noah"

"Does he know what's going on?" Brittany asked putting two overnight bags on the floor. I shrugged and looked at my phone again. There was a missed call from Harlem, not realizing my phone was on silent. I redialed the number and waited patiently.

_**Mama? **_she whispered

I stiffened at how scared her voice sounded. The rest knew something was wrong with but I ignored their questions.  
_**  
I'm right here baby, what is it? Where are you?**_

I heard Rhett groan in the background.

_**Mama I'm scared, they ran us off the road and Rhett's hurt. They're coming for us, mama please, help**_

There was a sound of struggle and I repeatedly yell Rhett and Harlem's names into the phone.

It sounded like the phone dropped and I gripped the air around me.

Someone picked the phone up and the voice sent shivers down my spine.

_**4 down, 4 to go. Let Quinn know I'll be seeing her soon**_and that was it.

_**Don't you lay a finger **__**on **__**my **__**kids**_ I screamed into the phone followed by _**Rhett! Harlem!**_

There were no longer there and I knew that.

* * *

**QPOV  
**  
"Quinn, pull over" I looked at her like she was bat shit crazy. There's no way in hell I was doing that.

"Why would you possibly want me to do that?" I asked, noticing that she was on the phone. I looked into her eyes and slowed down, pulling over.

"What is it?" I asked

"Rhett and Harlem" I took my phone out, dialing Rachel's cell phone number.

_**Quinn **_Rachel said in a broken voice.

_**We'll find them baby, I promise**_

_**I-I'm so so sorry. I-I baby **_she whimpered

_**I'll be back there as soon as I can Rach.**_

Rachel was breathing hard into the phone and I could hear sobbing in the back ground.

_**I love you **_I said to her.

_**I love you too**_

* * *

I stood in silence, Skye standing next to me looking at the spot where Rhett's truck was hit off the road it had been an hour or so since I spoke to Rachel and from what Skye we needed to get back as soon as possible. I knew it was this spot because his gps was tracked to here, found hiding in some dirt and the tire thread correlated with how Rachel described them being abducted. Whoever did this wanted us to find this spot.

I kicked the dirt frustrated and gripped my hair.

My phone rang but I ignored it for a couple of rings before Skye gave me a look. Pulling it out I saw Beth come across the screen. I wondered if she got back from Canada yet and if she did where she was.

_**Little B where are you?**_

Silence fell over the phone, with whimpering. I signaled for Skye to come closer and put the phone on speaker. It helped that at this time of the night the roads were pretty vacant.

_**Cute nickname you have for your daughter there Quinn, does she still let you call her than now that she is married?**_

_**I don't know who you are, but I will find you**_ Skye said in an angry voice.

_**Aww Skye, don't you recognize your own sister's voice? **_

Both Skye and I deadpanned. She looked at me in shock; there was no way Ariana survived that night.

_**I'm sensing a hint of shock in your silences so I'll say this as dramatically as I can….surprise! **_

_**That's impossible **_I said more to Skye that the voice on the phone.

_**Aww Quinn you should know by now, I'm one slippery bitch. I just wanted to say marriage looks really good on Beth I mean seriously; she's looking really hot right now. Oh and she's got your spunk, I had to knock her out when she saw Harlem and Rhett here on the floor. Oh and Skye, my little niece and nephew are the adorable. You did good little sister. **_

_**Ariana you listen to me. Harm one hair on any of them and I will not rest until you are in the ground, if I have to put you there myself. Trust me I'll buy a shovel. **_

Ariana laughed menacingly and I heard a little voice on the phone.

_**Mommy?**_

My heart stopped when I recognized the voice, not as one of my own but this was Skye and Zayi's daughter.

_**Allyn I'm right here baby, I'm going to find you okay? You stay close to Mikey; mommy's going to find you.**_

I saw the pain in Skye's eyes, coupled with the fire of desire to get her kids back. She wasn't dealing well with this and regardless of if this was indeed Ariana or not, the one sure thing is, all hell was about to break loose.

_**Mommy's gonna die. **_Ariana said in a singsong voice. _**I'll see you two very soon. **_She said before hanging up the phone.

**There's your surprise. The story is going to be so cool. I can't wait for you guys to read it. Let me know what you think. **

**Specks :)**


	4. Seeing Men

**Hey guys here's another one, it's unedited so any mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Volviendo al Rosa Chapter 3**

Beth sat on the bed with the bed sheet pulled close to her body. She had been like that from the time her father picked her up from school. He asked her repeatedly what was wrong, but she refused to tell him anything. Being worried about his child, he picked the woman he knew would freak out the least of the two and dialed her cell phone number, waiting for her to answer.

He paced the hallway outside the door, mentally willing the phone to be answered, glancing every other time he passed into her bedroom to look at her.

When the phone was answered he explained the situation to her and waited to hear what she would say. The shuffling in the back ground didn't go unnoticed by him and when she said she'd be there in 30 minutes he knew she was going to be there in 15.

The door flew open in 20 minutes and Puck was no less than impressed that she actually took longer than he assumed. He heard her climb the stairs two at a time, sprinting across the landing. She didn't greet him but took her jacket off and handed it to him.

"Baby, mommy's home" she said going into the bedroom, Puck lingered by the door silently as Quinn did her thing; he'll deal with Rachel's wrath for not calling her later. Lord knows the pregnancy hormones were getting the best of her these days. Quinn took Beth into her lap and stroked the blonde hair that strayed into her face.

"Look at me Little B" Quinn said to her daughter. Beth's eyes met hers and she saw the pain glistening in the tears that swam in her eyes.

"Talk to me" she whispered

Beth took a deep breath. "Mommy, are you and mama an abom-abom- I don't know what it's called but one of the kids said it today. They said that having two mommys was wrong and you are going to hell"

Quinn looked at her 8 year old and smiled.

"Beth, do you love me?"

The little girl nodded so Quinn continued. Puck watched in awe at how easy it always was for Quinn to get through to Beth.

"Do you love mama?" Again the girl nodded.

"You love us both, and we both love you, nothing else matters. People are going to say all kinds of things to and about us and all you have to remember is that you are surrounded by love, from both your mothers, your father and your aunties. So don't let someone's misunderstanding of your family life make you sad baby"

Quinn hugged Beth tightly and kissed her cheek. Beth grinned a little and jumped of the bed to hug her father before saying. "I'm hungry"

* * *

**QPOV**

"Where is she?" I asked Santana who sat on the couch with a bottle of alcohol in front of her. I took the glass and bottle from her as she slurred Rachel's current position to me and followed where my wife was. I heard Skye struggling to help Santana to her feet as I set the bottle and glass on the kitchen counter. I opened the door to see her on the bed holding Liam as he slept. The twins were moved to the room Brittany and Santana were going to take I assumed or something because they were nowhere to be seen. Tears were sliding down Rachel's face as she stared emptily at the blackness behind Liam. I got into bed behind her and wrapped my arm around them both.

She leaned into me; I could barely make her eyes out by the light in the hallway.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you" I whispered

"I'm sorry I overreacted" she whispered back.

"We're going to find them"

She asked me if I was sure and I nodded trying not to jostle my boy.

"Want to go to bed?" I asked, knowing she would say no. I felt Liam move around a little and mumbled.

"Mommy why are you in here?" he asked Rachel. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Because I needed a little Liam time, go back to sleep" she said and we watched as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Get some sleep Rach, we're leaving tomorrow"

She turned to look at me. "Where are we going?"

"I have to see a man about a thing" I said not wanting to tell her just what we're going to do yet. She pulled me closer and I knew she wasn't asleep because there was no way in hell either of us were taking our eyes off the only one of our children not in harm's way.

I felt my synapses firing with worry about the kids. Not just Harlem and Beth but Rhett, Michael and Allyn too. I loved the 3 of them as if they were my own and right now they were god knows where.

I know Rhett was a big Sci-Fi fan so I wished that telepathy existed and he would know that I'm coming to get them. Wherever they were, I was going to find them.

* * *

**Seeing A Man About A Thing**

**RPOV**

"Come on kids, we're here" I said opening the door to our minivan. The boys exited one by one walking up the walkway to Puck's house. He opened the door and waited until the three of them went inside.

"You don't have to say what we already know" I said to him. Quinn held my hand in hers and nodded to him. They didn't need to say much. He knew she was going to find his daughter if it was the last thing she did.

"Take care of the boys" she said to him. Puck was pretty much living alone since he and Lauren got divorced. The boys would be in safe hands and it would be good for them to spend time with him since they don't spend much time with him because of his job.

"I've got this, they are good with me" he said. His eyes kept on Quinn and I knew what he was seeing. The anger that burned through her, everyone could see and feel it, we all felt it.

I was worried that she might lose herself again the process; she insisted whatever it took to get the kids back and I couldn't argue with that too much.

"We have to go" Quinn said turning away.

Puck held me back a little.

"I know, she's not doing as well as she says, I'm taking care of it" I said kissing his cheek.

"Watch over my son" I whispered into his ear.

"With my life"

* * *

The others split up to track down some other leads, which meant talking to guys they were once associated with. Brittany stuck with Skye, heading to Boston too see Tina and Santana and Zayi went to Lima to talk to a couple of her old contacts from the force.

The others protested when Quinn said she would catch up with them in a couple of hours after we dropped off the boys, but knowing my wife she had a plan. We entered a ratty looking apartment building that smelt of cigarettes and Rhett's field hockey shoes. I retched a little, letting Quinn lead the way to the apartment we were seeking out.

She looked at me and I nodded raising my hand to the door to knock. I placed three strong knocks there, placing one hand over the Beretta I had holstered and waited for the door to be opened.

I got a whiff of the tenant before I saw him. The paint chipped door was pulled away from us revealing a less than attractive form of a black haired man.

"Can I help you?" he gurgled, mid swig of his beer.

Quinn pointed her gun into his face.

"Q-Quinn, it's d-damn g-good t-to see you" he stuttered walking backwards into the apartment. I followed her in, closing the door behind us.

"I have a few questions for you, don't tell me what I want and I'll put a bullet right between your eyes" she said as he backed up into a couch laden with old take out boxes and magazines.

There was movement in the corner of my eye and before anything could be said or done, my gun was out pointing towards the red head girl reaching for the piece on the coffee table.

"Don't even think about it"

"I'll tell you anything you want Quinn, just don't shoot me or my girl" he said. Quinn smirked.

"You say that like you had a choice. Now tell me why Ariana would be alive and what she wants with me"

**There you have it. Things are heating up as the chapters go on. I love that! More to come when it comes :D. Have a great weekend everyone.**

**Specks :)**


	5. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Hey everyone. New update for you all. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I am having a ball writing it to be honest. Prepare to have your heartstrings tugged at. This chapter goes out to the ladies from the Lima Designs live chat and of course to the Lima Designs ladies who have given us all lots of great posts on tumblr and lots of inspiration. Thank you ladies :D. **

**Happy Reading. **

**Volviendo al Rosa Chapter 4**

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOOOORRRRRR_

Beth jumped awake at the song playing.

_Where am I?_ She thought trying to remember exactly where she was the last time she was conscious. Her head hurt and the music blaring didn't help her any.

The floor was damp and cold and terribly uninviting. She groaned trying to sit up when a hand stopped her.

"Don't try to move B" Rhett whispered into her ear.

"Binky?" she asked opening her eyes.

Half of Rhett's face was damaged and his right eye was swollen shut. Beth sat up putting her hand to his face. She ignored the pain in her head.

"What the hell happened? Where is Harlem?" she asked looking at him.

Rhett pointed to a corner where Harlem slept with her hands curled around two small children who must have been about 9 and 10. The girl moved a little and Harlem's hands tightened protectively around them both.

Beth crawled over to her sister.

"Har" she shook her shoulder a little. Harlem was never one to be woken so easily, but given the circumstances her eyes shot open to see her sister. She tried not to jostle the kids and put her hand around her sister.

"Oh my god you're awake. I was so scared"

Beth held on a little tighter than she usually would. She couldn't believe what was really going on

She didn't know what was going on.

"Guys where the hell are we?" Beth asked crawling to the end of the cage. The music blared louder and she touched the bars of the cage, pulling them back immediately.

"It's electrocuted" Rhett added.

She turned to him and smiled sarcastically "No shit Binky"

"Have you guys seen Andrew?" Beth asked not remembering the last time she actually laid eyes on her husband. Both Rhett and Harlem shook their heads no.

"When they brought you in, you were alone. We don't know what happened to him" Harlem said. Her voice cracked a little from fear and Rhett went to her side. He pulled her into him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Beth crawled over to the other side where the kids were still asleep. She put her back against the wall, resting her head there as well.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Their names are Michael and Allyn. They are brother and sister; they were here before we were"

"Any idea whose kids they are?" she asked not recognizing them.

A figure came to the edge of the cage. Beth saw Harlem and Rhett tense and the little boy, Michael's eyes opened. He jumped up looking at Beth, then Harlem questioningly. Before Harlem could tell him anything the cage door swung open and a woman came in with a knife in her hand.

"Hello children" she whispered to them Allyn's eyes opened at the sound of her voice and she scurried against the wall and into her brother. He put his hand around her and pulled a little closer to Beth.

She sat forward, putting herself between the younger ones and the woman.

"What do you want from us?" Beth asked.

The woman's face was covered with a scarf but Beth could see her blonde hair. She came to kneel in front them.

"Dear sweet girl, it's not you I'm after. Your mommies though, all. Your. Mommies are going to burn" she said in a sing-song voice. Allyn screamed out no and the blonde woman laughed hysterically.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay" Beth said, she put her hand around Michael and Allyn and ran her hand through Allyn's hair.

"Who wants to play?" the woman asked pulling on Allyn's leg. "Do you?"

Beth chucked the woman on her shoulder. "Leave her alone"

The woman jumped up and smiled.

"There we have it. The new girl is up for play time. Boys?" she said towards the door. Two muscular men in all black came into the cage and grabbed Beth. She fought against them; kicking and pushing, but they were too strong for her.

"No! Leave her alone!" Harlem cried out fighting against Rhett to get to her sister. The blonde woman laughed walking out behind the girl and two men.

* * *

"Alright boys, who wants pizza?" Puck asked putting the pizza on the living room table. The boys all looked at him from their different tasks.

"Pass" Sebastian said. Trey rolled his eyes and took a slice.

"Uncle Puck? Why have our mommies been crying?" Liam asked. The twins looked at Puck as well.

"Yeah don't think we don't know something's wrong" Sebastian said.

"I can't tell you, even if I knew little man. Now eat up" he said urging the boys to eat.

Reluctantly the boys took pizza and started eating.

Puck tried hard to hide his worry. He and the boys were just finished playing games and now they were ready for bed. To keep things fun for them, he set up sleeping bags from their last camping trip.

"Okay boys, lights out"

"NOOO" Liam shouted settling into his sleeping bag.

"It's okay little man. I was just playing. The lamp stays on"

* * *

**RPOV**

I have never seen Quinn so driven. She didn't have to work too hard to get the information which I appreciated because while I am not against going through any means necessary for my kids, I rather not be a killer.

We were on our way to the rendezvous point now when I decided to see how the boys are doing. The phone rang over and over, but no answer. I called another time, same result.

Quinn must've noticed the look on my face, because she reached for my hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Puck's not answering"

I dialed Brittany and Quinn took out her phone; probably to call Santana.

_**Hey Rach, have you heard from Puck?**_

I paused

_**That's why I was calling you**_

_**You think something is wrong too?**_

Quinn took a turn to the right, away from our rendezvous spot.

_**Hold on Brit**_

I looked at Quinn who was stone-faced and serious. She dropped her phone and looked at me, holding her hand out for mine.

"Give me the phone"

"What happened?" I asked

"Rachel. Give. Me The. Goddamn. Phone" she all but shouted

_**Rach, what's going on?**_ I heard Brittany asked as I handed it to her.

_**Brittany, listen to me. Get to Puck's house NOW. **_

I looked at Quinn wondering why the change in plan.

_**Santana is already on her way, I need you and Skye to meet us all there. **_

"Quinn Fabray you tell me what the fuck is going on right now" I said.

She looked at me with tears welling in her eyes.

"They've got the boys"

"No" I whispered, before Quinn answered a question that Brittany probably asked.

"Puck is –"

**The rest is yet to come, and the shit is about to get bloody. More to come soon. Let me know what you think. **

**Specks :)**


	6. Placing Blame

**Hey guys, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with this story, but for the sake of the characters screaming in my head that they want to be written, I decided to work on it. I hope you all enjoy it. I wrote it for you. Enjoy this update. **

_**Previously**** on Volviendo al Rosa **_

_**Rach, what's going on?**__ I heard Brittany asked as I handed it to her. _

_**Brittany, listen to me. Get to Puck's house NOW. **_

_I looked at Quinn wondering why the change in plan. _

_**Santana is already on her way, I need you and Skye to meet us all there. **_

"_Quinn Fabray you tell me what the fuck is going on right now" I said. _

_She looked at me with tears welling in her eyes. _

"_They've got the boys"_

"_No" I whispered, before Quinn answered a question that Brittany probably asked. _

"_Puck is –"_

* * *

"This is your fault" I said looking at the pool of drying, blood on the ground; the scent of it strong and musky around the room. It trailed from the living room where the sleeping bags were situated, to the door. The others watched me stand from my crouched position and turned to Quinn. Her face turned hard, but I folded my arms and held steadfast.

"Rach-" Brittany started

"No!" I shouted "I knew something like this was going to happen, I always knew it"

Quinn took a step closer to me.

"Oh so you knew that Skye's sister would somehow still be alive and come after us?"

She was standing directly in front of me now and I felt every single inch of me crackle with anger.

"No, I expected that falling in love with you when we were 18 would come back to bite me in the ass because you would somehow find a way to seriously mess with my life"

"Mess with your life?" She spat at me

"You guys-"

"Yes, because of you my children are in danger, one of our bestfriends might be dead, and we have no idea how to find them"

Quinn's breath was so hard and ragged I could feel the hair on the side of my face moving with the force.

"They are my kids too Rachel" she said to me, in the voice she used when one of the kids pissed her off.

"Right and once again, you fucked up my life"

"Yeah? Well tell that to Tony and Mike" she said looking deep into my eyes. A surge of pain, grief and hot burning anger came through me, and before I knew what was happening I was being pulled away from her.

I struggled against whoever held on to me. I watched as Quinn's hand was by her face. She looked more surprised than angry. I stopped struggling against who I realized was Santana and stared at Quinn.

"You know what Quinn, fuck you" I said starting to walk away from them.

Skye grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Look, you two are placing blame where it doesn't need to be. We cannot afford to get angry at one another right now, there's too much at stake. It's not just your kids that are missing, it's all of ours and we need you both to help us find them. Put your shit behind you like the rest of us and let's find our fucking kids" Zayi said walking out of the room. Skye nodded in agreement and followed her wife into the other room.

Santana and Brittany left after a while, leaving Quinn and I there staring at each other in silence. Her face was turning red where I slapped her. I turned to walk in the direction Brittany and Santana took and Quinn followed Zayi and Skye.

* * *

**QPOV**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Skye asked walking into Puck's kitchen.

"She blames this on me, says it's my fault and you ask me what's wrong with me?" I asked going to the fridge. Skye sat next to Zayi on one of the bar stools Puck had in there.

"Q, you just blamed her for T and Mikey being gone. Last I remember she was the one who was hell bent to save you that night" Zayi said barely above a whisper.

"They never would have had to protect me if she wasn't in my life, I wouldn't have had to keep her safe and they wouldn't have been putting themselves out of the way to help me"

"Yeah but you wouldn't have had her in your life if you didn't pursue her in the first place. Face it Quinn you brought her into what we did, you were the one that swore to protect to her and you wouldn't have had over 20 wonderful years with her if you didn't. Not to mention 3 great kids" Skye explained.

I took deep breaths and watched the two of them.

"You know that Beth was born before we got together right?" I reminded her.

"Yes you asshole, but were you a part of her life before Rachel Berry? Look, you do what you want, but we need to get our kids back asap"

She had a point.

I sighed leaning against the refrigerator, thinking about all the things Rachel said to me.

"I need to get out of here" I said looking for my keys. Zayi kissed Skye's cheek and grabbed them from my hand.

"You are not driving in your frame of mind; we'll be back soon babe"

* * *

"It's okay sis" Harlem said. She rested against the wall with her sister resting between her legs. She stroked her hair, not sure how to ease the pain that was inflicted on her. Rhett sat next to them, trying to reassure the kids that everything will be okay. A loud noise from the door made Rhett move closer to the cage door protectively.

"No" a voice shouted

"Oh my god" Beth whispered trying to sit up. The cage door open and three people were pushed through it.

Rhett rushed forward to the three of them. "Rhett" Trey said hugging his brother. The other boys put their hands around him.

"What happened to Beth?" Liam asked peering around Rhett. Beth sat up into Harlem, beckoning him over. He looked at his sisters, happy to not be totally alone, but furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm okay Li. How did you get here?" Beth asked. He hugged Harlem before sitting next to them.

"We don't know, we were with Uncle Puck and some bad guys came and took us away" Liam explained.

"Are these your brothers?" Michael asked timidly.

Harlem looked at him and nodded, putting her arm around him. "It's going to be okay Michael. Beth, Rhett and I won't let anything happen to any of you"

The boys joined the group and they all huddled together.

"Is this why Auntie Quinn and Auntie Rachel took us to Uncle Puck's house?" Trey asked.

Rhett shrugged "Maybe, all I know is we have to find a way to get out of this"

"What if we don't?" Sebastian asked

Rhett ran his hand through his little brother's head.

"It's okay Bas, we're going to be fine" he said reassuringly. As he said those words he wasn't saying it just to comfort the others, but also himself. He needed to convince himself that help would be on the way, that this wouldn't be his end.

**There you go. have a great weekend everyone. More to come soon.**

**Specks**


	7. Tick Tock

**Hey guys here's a new chapter. Hope you guys are liking it. More to come soon.**

**Volviendo al Rosa Chapter 6**

**QPOV**

_Bang!_

I kicked the door off its hinges, with both my guns drawn. Jeff and his girlfriend had their bags packed and were running around the room putting things together.

"For someone who knows nothing, you're in quite a hurry Jeffy"

"Quinn" he said putting his hands up. "Zayi, long time" he added

"Cut the shit Jeff, where is Ariana?" she said walking towards him. He looked at me pleadingly.

"I told you everything I know"

"Bullshit" Zayi said walking over to his girlfriend. She put the gun to her head and looked back at Jeff. "Where the fuck is Ariana?"

"Please don't kill me" the girl pleaded looking in the eyes of her lover. I kept my guns pointed at him. One on his head the other on his dick.

"I thought you were a cop" Jeff said to Zayi.

Zayi cocked the gun and pointed it into the girl's head. "I was…now I'm a mother who wants her kids back"

* * *

**RPOV**

_**18 years ago**_

_"Rach, come here!" Quinn yelled from the living room. I turned the faucet off, grabbing a kitchen towel and ran to them. Quinn sat on the floor with the video camera in hand. Beth stood a little ways in front of her, at Harlem's side._

_Harlem has been standing without any help for a week now, and every time she did this Quinn would be armed and ready to get the shot of her first steps. Harlem looked around at Beth who encouragingly waved for her little sister to come to her. She held out her hands and Harlem matched her movements. Quinn crawled in front me so she could get a side view. Harlem raised one foot and I felt my heart skip a beat. Her foot dropped and I frowned a little._

_Beth looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry mama, today is going to be the day" she said looking back at her sister. "Isn't that right Harlem? We're going to walk for mom and mama right?" she asked._

_Harlem giggled and raised her foot again. She stood there for a few seconds before dropping it a little ahead of her. Her weight shifted to the newly planted foot and I screamed. She jumped and dropped to her diaper-covered butt._

_"Baby, you're going to give our one year old a heart attack" Quinn said_

_I kneeled to her level and kissed her._

_"I'm sorry, she walked Quinn. She took her first step. You saw it, you saw it" I said scooping her into my hands._

_Quinn laughed turning the camera off and taking Beth into her hands._

_"Yes I saw it; our little girl is going to be running around here soon enough"_

_I bit my lip and furrowed my brows._

_"What?" she asked_

_"We're going to have to get Noah to finish baby proofing"_

_"I'm sure he won't mind. Who wants ice cream?" Quinn asked looking at Beth to get her answer. The little girl cheered and clapped excitedly both for her sister the prospect of ice cream._

* * *

**Present Day**

A hand touched my shoulder, stopping my movements. I turned to see who was holding onto me.

"Santana let go of me" I said

I continued scrubbing the floor trying to get the blood out of the carpet. She sank to her knees next to me taking the other brush and dipping it in the bucket of water. She started scrubbing in silence next to me.

"Do you think we'll find them?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"They are our kids San; we have to at least try"

"That thing with you and Q-"

"Not now" I said. The blood started to slowly disappear from the carpet so I slowed my motions, knowing it will never fully come out. I sank back onto my feet watching as Santana slowed her motions and looked at me. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang. I touched the gun strapped to my waist before standing to get the door. It must have been about 4 in the morning, there was no way in hell anyone should be knocking at anyone's door right now. Skye and Brittany came from the kitchen both with guns out and puzzled looks. Santana and I stood next to them as the door was opened by Skye.

Standing there bruised and battered was my son-in-law.

"Andrew" Brittany said standing forward to help bring him inside. She put his hand over her shoulder and Santana went to do the same. I holstered my gun rushing forward towards him.

"You know him?" Skye asked

"That's Beth's husband" I explained to her. She stepped out onto the patio looking around, probably to see if anyone else was with him.

We sat him down on the couch, and I kneeled in front of him.

"Andrew what happened?"

Brittany came back with a bowl of water and a kitchen towel. Blood caked the side of his brown hair. I took the rag and wiped away the drying blood.

"I don't know, we were on the honeymoon and you guys called so we were on the first flight out. When we landed she told me she was going to the rest room, so I went to get our bags and meet her back by the bathroom. After a while she never came out so I asked a lady to look for her in there for me. She didn't see her so I went in to see for myself but before I could call for her I felt myself dropping to the floor in pain. When I woke up I was in a dark room, tied to a chair" I turned my head to the side as he continued. "Next thing I knew I was being dropped off here, with this" he said handing me a note addressed to Quinn.

Skye had pointed her gun at Andrew and we all stood looking at her like she had gone crazy.

"What the hell Skye" Santana shouted

"He's lying" she said

"Skye, put the gun down, I told you he's okay" I said

"No guys he's lying"

I stepped between Skye's gun and Andrew who was shaking.

"Move Rach, he is hiding something"

"Skye, this is the only clue we have to find our kids right now, I know you are desperate but killing this innocent little boy is not going to help anything. Put the gun down"

Brittany was about to tackle her when the gun was pointed towards her. Santana's gun was out and pointed towards Skye.

I could hear Andrew in the background asking why Santana had a gun.

"Guys! We can't do this!" I said "You said it earlier we cannot turn on each other and every second we waste here with Andrew, we lose find our kids. Put the fucking guns down"

Skye lowered her gun and so did Santana who stepped up to her. "Never point a gun at my wife, ever again"

Skye looked at Brittany "I'm sorry, I understand that you guys trust him, doesn't mean I have to. What does the thing to Quinn say?" she asked

They all looked at me and I opened it.

_**Tick tock goes the clock Quinn**_

The door burst open and Quinn and Zayi stepped in.

"We know where they are" she said looking me in the eye. I looked away from her and back to Andrew.

"Are you okay now?" I asked him. He nodded so I asked "Where are they?" not speaking to either of them in particular.

"They're in Ohio" Zayi answered.

**I'm pretty sure Zayi and Quinn eat the shit out of Jeff. I could be wrong though. The flashback Rachel had was super cute wasn't it? I love the idea of them being parents. Quinn and Rachel aren't speaking still, that's going to go on for a while I think. What do you guys think? Also, Puck may or may not still be alive, I haven't planned that part out yet. Anyway more to come soon. I have a huge upsetting surprise in the next chapter that will make the story a lot more interesting for you guys in the next chapter. Let's see how that works out.**

**Specks **


	8. Shock and Awful

******Hey guys here's a new chapter. Hope you guys are liking it. More to come soon. It's unedited so forgive any mistakes. **

**Volviendo Al Rosa Chapter 7**

"Food time kids" The female called out at the edge of the cage. The door swung open and she placed a tray on the floor along with a bottle of water. Rhett rushed at her, trying to get her before she closed the door on them.

"Back it up kid" she said pointing a gun at him. He stopped short and backed up with his hands in the air. "Good boy, now you eight might want to eat something. I suspect our time together will be coming to an ending very soon" the masked figure said walking away. Rhett took the tray and bottle over to the others. There was rolls of stale-ish bread and cuts of almost moldy cheese.

All of the kids, being famished crowded around the tray. Beth, Harlem and Rhett took rolls, placing pieces of cheese in them and giving them to the kids. They watched for a couple minutes as the five of them nibbled hungrily at the bread.

"You two should eat something" Beth insisted. Rhett looked at Harlem and they both shook their heads.

"Not until we make sure these five are well fed" Harlem answered "You should drink some water though. Get some of your strength back"

Liam looked at the older kids and tapped the closest one to him.

"What's up little man?" Rhett asked

"Mommy would be angry if you guys didn't eat. Please?" he insisted handing him what was left of his sandwich. Rhett ran his hand through the little boy's hair.

"Yes, please eat" Allyn pleaded.

* * *

The food was gone, and although the kids weren't full, they were satisfied enough for now. They water helped them all immensely, but none were too eager to use the toilet on the other side of the cage. They couldn't see outside so keeping track of days and times wasn't something they could do, so they waited.

They all piled into one another protectively as Beth sang them to sleep softly. She was subjected to this a lot with her siblings when they were younger or sick and their moms weren't home to take care of them. Allyn sat on Harlem's lap with her head on her chest; her breathe started to even out. Michael was snuggled into her side with his back against Trey's. Sebastian was facing Trey snoring softly. Beth sang the lullaby song her dad wrote her when she was a baby for them. Liam had his head Rhett's hand facing his sister's back.

"Beth, do you think we'll die?" Trey whispered "I don't want to die"

She shed him, bypassing Sebastian to comfort him. "You'll be okay Trey; I'll make sure you're okay"

"B-but what about Uncle Puck?" Liam asked from behind.

Beth's breathed hitched. At this point she had absolutely no idea if her father was alive or dead. Whoever said not knowing was worse, was correct. She had one thing left; hope.

She hoped that whoever was holding them, kept her father alive and that they would all be safe soon.

"I think daddy is the strongest man I know. He's going to be okay. We're going to be okay"

"I hope our mommies are okay" Michael stated. Harlem put her hand around him pulling him closer.

"What are their names Mikey?" she asked either of them.

"Skye and Zayi" Allyn replied

Rhett shot up from his laying position, making Liam hit his head on the floor.

"What?" he bellowed. Beth's head began to ache with tension.

"Did she just-"

"Are your moms from Lima?" Harlem interrupted. Michael nodded

"Well I'll be goddamned" Beth whispered. Rhett let out a loud frustrated sound and Harlem stared off into space.

"They lied to us" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked groggily sitting up.

Silence fell among them as the older kids let the story they had been told two years ago sink into their brains as if were yesterday.

"I think I know why we're here" Rhett said

* * *

**QPOV**

Things were so fucked up. Never in a thousand years had I wanted this to happen again. This was supposed to be over. My kids were supposed to be safe and happy and healthy. Rachel was supposed to be angry at me for not taking the trash out or cursing in front of the kids, never this.

"Hey, where is your mind?" Brittany asked from the passenger seat. I sat in the backseat of my own car staring into the roof of the car. Santana was behind the wheel. Rachel didn't once meet my eyes since I got back to the house. She and Andrew were with Skye and Zayi.

"Everything" I replied

Everything that owned my heart was in jeopardy because one bitch refused to stay dead.

We were an hour out of Lima now and the sun broke through a clouded sky. It was humid out but cool enough that we weren't sweating excessively. I thought about the first time Harlem learned to walk and how happy Rachel was in that moment. The smile planted across her face made my heart flutter just as much now as it had then.

I took my phone from my pocket, to call her. It was time I made things right with my wife. We needed to be there for one another right now, not apart like this. Not fighting over past mistakes. The text envelope sat in my corner comfortably and I saw a text from Beth's phone.

**I heard it through the grapevine that some kids said goodbye to a grandparent today. How unfortunate Quinn. See you soon ;) - A**

"Pull over" I cried. Santana jumped at the sound of my voice and swerved the car a little. She looked at me menacingly through the mirror while I looked pointedly at her reflection. My leg jumped constantly, itching to get out of the car.

The ticking of the indicator annoyed the shit of me as she pulled to the side of the road. I saw Skye's car pull in front of our own. Before the car stopped completely I was out and walking towards the others.

"What the hell Lopez" Skye said to her.

"Hey don't look at me, this was all Quinn" she said. I tossed my phone to Skye. The others, Rachel included stared at the text message on my phone.

"Whoa" Andrew said shocked. Santana pulled her phone from car, while Brittany dialed a number. Rachel looked at me frightened. She wanted to say something, and so did I. Instead I watched her wait patiently for one of her fathers to answer the phone. All around me the others were on the phone with their parents or their spouses parents. My heart clenched as watching as Rachel breathed a relieved sigh and started speaking into the phone.

"Daddy? Hey, where's dad?" she asked giving me a small nod before turning away. I bent over taking a couple deep breaths before checking on Santana. Her mother was in the garden working on some plants. Her dad died almost 10 years ago from a heart attack. Brittany still had both her parents, who were now divorced and living in different states. The probability of them getting her father was slim to none. Skye spoke to Zayi's mom while Zayi spoke to her dad. Zayi's dad had recently gotten back into their lives. He was pretty pissed that she left the police force to be with Skye and they were estranged for years.

Andrew propped against Skye's car looking at the women on their phones. I looked at the text message again. Something was wrong. None of the parents were in any immediate danger so what was the meaning of the text?

"Quinn" Santana said snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

"What?" I asked looking at all of them. They all stared at me with mixed emotions on their faces. I raised one eyebrow at them.

"What?" I repeated.

"Did you call Judy?" Brittany asked in a whisper.

My heart sank, along with my shoulders. I hadn't spoken to my mother in over 20 years. Not since the day I left her house and moved in with the Berry's in Senior Year. Rachel came to stand by Santana.

"Did you call her Quinn?" Skye repeated.

I shook my head looking at the phone. Her number wasn't saved in my phone, but I remembered it like yesterday was the last time I spoke to her. My eyes locked with Rachel's and this time she held the stare, concern in her eyes.

The phone rang over and over. Nothing.

It went to voicemail and I heard her voice over the machine.

I dialed again waiting.

Machine.

I looked at Skye who read my mind, running to her car. I held my hand out for my keys from Santana who didn't bother protesting. I ran over to the driver seat, getting in. The other doors slammed around me. Rachel buckled her seatbelt in the passenger seat. I looked at her for a couple seconds before turning the engine over and following Skye.

* * *

As we entered Lima I sped along the familiar streets to my childhood home. We were soon there, Rachel's hands fiddled with one another next to me.

I pulled into my old drive way. Skye parked on the street. The house seemed smaller, yet bigger somehow as I sat there staring at it. Coming back her brought back emotions that crowded the previous ones I felt. I closed my eyes counting to 10. At about 4 Rachel gripped my hand and I squeezed tightly.

The ten seconds were gone now.

It was time.

She looked at me, nodding and I opened the car door. The others were already out waiting on my lead. I walked to the door, with Rachel behind me. Skye and I took point towards the door we now realized was slightly jarred. I took my gun out pushing the door open with it. I pointed down the foyer, feeling Skye graze against me. She pointed the other way. I noticed how everything seemed the same as we walked towards the kitchen and living room. Skye motioned for Santana and Brittany to follow her into the kitchen while Skye and Rachel were behind me. I motioned for Andrew to go back to the cars as we moved forward. Skye pointed to the other end of the living room. I nodded and she went over signaling for us to enter. Rachel came around me with her gun drawn. She pointed in one direction and I went the other. Skye went with Rachel and we searched for my mother.

We cleared the rooms all heading to the stairs. Skye insisted on checking my mother's bedroom, which Santana pointed out. I reluctantly agreed going as quietly as possible towards my old room. We cleared the rooms leading to my room not seeing any sign of my mother. We got to my bedroom door which was closed. It looked the same as I left it. A picture of Rachel and I at 18 with Beth on my lap. I looked at Rachel who was staring at the picture as well. I smiled small letting my resolve fade a little. Zayi tapped on my shoulder for me to get my head back in the game. I twisted the knob on the door and pushing it open.

* * *

**RPOV**

I wish words could begin to describe what I was feeling right now. We stepped Quinn's bedroom looked the way it always did. The writing desk visible as soon as you walk in with a stack of books that Quinn left behind on it. I opted to step in first, pointing my gun towards the bed before stopping in shock.

I turned to Quinn who walked towards me. She stared at the bed and I inched towards her when she lost it.

A piercing scream left her mouth and she began to sink to the floor. I dropped my gun, rushing to her. She dropped all her weight on me and I struggled to hold us up.

"Oh my god" I heard Zayi say.

"No no no no no no no no no no" Quinn said repeatedly. The others shuffled into the room all stopping short at the sight.

"Dios Mio" I heard Santana whisper.

Tears flowed freely from me as I held on to my wife. I looked at the bed again. Judy's hair was grayer than I remembered.

I tried my best to get the image of her from my head. She laid there on the bed. Her body had been mutilated. A bit of her intestines were protruding from her stomach and the white sundress she wore was checkered with her blood from where she was tortured. The scent of her blood hit me now like a sucker punch. The strong irony odor made me feel slightly sick.

The worst part of all of this wasn't her body, it was her head. Her head was on the pillows at the head of her bed, but her face was covered with something.

"Rach get her out of here" I heard someone say to me. I agreed, Quinn didn't need to see this anymore.

"Baby" I said trying to urge her out of the room. She was beyond talking to and I couldn't hold her weight up on my own, not right now. Brittany kneeled at our side putting one of Quinn's hands around her shoulder.

"Come on" she whispered.

I wrapped her other hand around my neck, putting one hand around her waist to hold her up. Her head leaned against my own as we walked to the stairs. Andrew stood at the bottom of the stairs, rushing up to help us.

"What happened?" he asked keeping his eyes on Quinn. I helped her down the stairs, and out of the house.

* * *

This can't be happening. I thought, still seeing Judy on unmoving on the bed. We sat in the backseat of her car not saying anything. She leaned against me, assisting me in soaking my shirt with her tears as I soaked it with my own. Brittany and Andrew had gone back into the house, leaving us alone.

"It's my fault" she whispered

"Quinn -"

She shook her head.

"No! You were right. This is all my fault. I should have just let you go when I was younger and no one would be dead, our kids would be safe and my mom, Tony, Mike? They would all be alive"

"I was not right Quinn; if you let me go all those years ago we wouldn't be together. I won't let you do this to yourself okay? This is Ariana, not you. She is the one that will pay for this" I replied.

Quinn wrapped her arms around me.

"Rachel why did she have to do that to my mom?" she asked.

"I don't know baby"

"If she could do this, our kids, they aren't safe Rach" she added. Quinn looked at me stone-faced.

"No, she won't get a chance to do this to them" she said exiting the car and running towards the house. I followed closely behind her, up the stairs and into her old room. She cringed slightly at her mother and ignoring the others, she walked to the side of the bed to take a look at the message that hid Judy's face. I followed close behind her just in case, that's when I saw it.

**I want to see your dark side Quinn. See you soon ;) – A**

Quinn gritted her teeth, looking away. I reread the message, realizing that piece of card was nailed into Judy's head.

Quinn looked at the others in the room.

"Did we ever get a trace on Beth's phone?" she looked at Zayi who shook her head.

"It's untraceable. It bounces off cell towers. The best I could do for you is what we already know, Ohio and its surrounding areas"

Quinn let out a frustrated growl.

"Try again" she said.

"Quinn-"

"TRY AGAIN" she yelled.

The phone next to the bed started ringing bringing the entire room to a halt. Quinn stared at it, picking it up.

* * *

**QPOV**

_**Hello?**_

_**Fabray baby how you like the little present I left for you.**_

_**Ariana you made a huge mistake. You wanted to see my dark side? You got it. When I get my hands on you I will –**_

_**Ah ah ah…come on now Quinn, there are children present. **_

I heard a gargled scream in the background and winced.

_**Ariana STOP! **_ I yelled. _**It's me you want, let the kids go and I'm yours **_I heard Rachel protest in the background but ignored her.

_**Aww really? You promise?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Yeah right, here's what I'll do Quinn. You want all the kids free and you'll do anything to get them back?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Okay here's what you have to do Fabray. Kill that sweet piece of ass you have for a wife.**_

* * *

_****_**Aight people, I finished this in an interesting way, but hey. I started chapter 8 so look out for that. Let me know what you think. Oh and um I tried not to be too gruesome with Judy's death. Been watching lots of Supernatural so blamed them for the death in the first place :P**

**I never expected the chapter to end so perfectly but hey I like where it went. :D**

**I wrote this for you.**

**Specks :)**


	9. Let Go

**Hey guys. I have a confession. I'll be taking most of my stories down in a couple of weeks. Actually I may be taking my account down in a couple of weeks. Not sure if I'll keep some stories yet or not. I wanted you to have this but in the event that this is one of the stories that is taken down. Its been fun. I love you guys and I love writing, but this site and these stories remind me of everything I'm trying to forget. If you want I'll give you all a summary of how all the stories are supposed to go and how they will end before I take them down. Your choice. Its unedited so forgive me. **

**Anyways enjoy. **

**Volviendo Al Rosa Chapter 8**

"You really think they would do that to us?" Beth asked.

Rhett explained his theory to the girls.

"Think about it B. It makes sense. It explains why mom has tho scars and the matching tattoos she and mama got as well as the fact that we weren't allowed in that drawer mom has in the study. It explains why Uncle Puck freaked out on mommy when lost us at the mall. I mean yeah mama was angry too but Uncle Puck almost tore off her head. Remember what he said when they found us in the arcade?" Harlem asked

"When I let my daughter back into your life you promised you'd never put her in danger again. How do you remember that you were 4 Har?"

"The point is, there are plenty little incidents like that in our lives and they all coincide with that story they told us" the three of them forgot about the other kids, who all sat there, trying to keep up with the dialogue.

Silence ran through them as the cage door opened.

"Hello children. I need to borrow the noisiest of you. I haven't had a chance to play with the new ones yet"

Harlem put Allyn to sit on the floor and stood.

"You want to hurt someone, you hurt me". She said standing as close to the woman as she dared to get"

"Har, no" Beth protested

Rhett attempted to stand but was pushed into the ground by one of the men that always joined the woman into the cage.

"Now now handsome. I'll get to you soon. After you young Harlem"

* * *

20 minutes later one of the men brought an exhausted Harlem and deposited her on the floor.

"Har" Liam shouted in concern.

"I'm okay Li" she insisted.

"We heard your screams, you are not okay"

"There's a chance none of us are okay" she whispered. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep her eyes ajar.

"What are you talking about?" Beth asked

"I heard her B. She did something to hurt mom and she's not through. I heard her talking to mommy, she said if she wants us all to be safe, she needs to kill mama"

"What?" Rhett shouted

"No" Beth whispered.

Beth looked at Liam's glassy eyes knowing he understood every word that was said.

"It's okay Li. Mom would never do that. It's mama. They love each other okay? She'll find us" Beth said to her little brother and looking at the kids.

"B-" Harlem tried

"We're going to be okay. All of us"

"Beth" Harlem said

"What?"

"I heard the gunshot" She said lowering her head.

* * *

_"Rachel doesn't like cliche vows and while it doesn't matter to me how we do this, as long as we do this, I learned a long time ago that my lady gets what she wants. Baby you are everything I never knew I wanted and more than I thought I deserved. You make everything in my life make sense and you are an amazing mother to our kid. I promise to take the trash out and bring you breakfast in bed. I'll never make you go to sleep angry and if you do I promise to wake you with an apology. I love you brown eyes nothing or no one on this earth will change that" Quinn said smiling. She turned to face her best man._

_Puck crouched, taking the wedding band from Beth and handed it to Quinn. She turned to Rachel and placed the ring on her finger._

_Rachel mouthed 'I love you' to Quinn and motioned for Beth to come to her. Santana handed the child a piece of paper and resumed her position behind Rachel._

_"Dear mommy comma-"_

_Rachel crouched into her ear reminding her not to sound out the little funny signs at the bottom._

_"Dear mommy, mama and I wrote this to you because you mean the world to us. She said you are her love and you make her very happy. She wants you to know that no matter what she loves you and me and daddy" Beth took the paper away from her face and turned to her mama. "What about Aunty Tana and Aunty Brit"_

_Rachel grinned at the girl "them too baby"_

_Beth chuckled and pulled the paper closer to her face._

_"I love you Quinn and I am happy to make you my wife. The end. Did I do it great mama?" Beth asked looking at Rachel._

_"You were perfect Little B" Quinn said wiping the tears from her eyes. Puck ushered Beth over to the Berry men for the rest of the ceremony._

_"She said everything I think I needed to say" Rachel said before_

_"She said everything I think I needed to say" Rachel said before taking the ring from Brittany and placing it on Quinn's hand._

_"If any of you have any objections speak now or forever hold you piece" The two women looked out to their friends and family waiting the allotted amount of time when someone caught Rachel's eye. She squeezed hand and motioned in the direction of the two women leaning against the beams at the back of the church._

_Quinn smiled looking from Skye to Zayi and back again. It had been years since they last saw each other, and although Quinn extended the invitation to them she wasn't expecting to see them. Zayi gave them a thumbs up and Skye winked at Quinn. When the priest started speaking again. They were gone._

_"With no objections I am proud to pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride"_

_Rachel wasted no time wrapping her arms around Quinn's shoulder and pulling her closer. When they pulled apart Quinn whispered._

_"I had no idea you had Beth learn that"_

_"That's what a surprise is for my love"_

_"I love you Rachel Berry"_

_"That's Mrs. Rachel Berry-Fabray thank you very much"_

_Quinn chuckled and bit Rachel's lip before kissing deeply._

* * *

**QPOV**

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked myself slapping the steering wheel. I thought about the events that transpired with my family and I.

"Quinn what the hell did you just do?" Skye asked at the blood smeared all over my face. My hand shook as Ariana rattled off directions into my ear. I hung up the phone and started for the door. Santana took hold of my shoulders pushing me into the wall.

"What the hell did you just do?" She asked

"I did what I needed to do to get our kids back. Let go of me" I said to her. The fire in her eye reminded me of her as a teenager, that fiery bitch that came out to play when someone pissed her off.

"You know I can't let you go" Santana said.

I felt the anger I've been keeping in since…well for a while and punched Santana in the stomach, pointing the gun in my hand into her head.

"Back the off" I said "none of you follow me or I swear to God I will shoot one of you in the leg" I said backing away to the door.

Skye and Zayi's guns were drawn on me but I held on to Santana. I leaned in close to her and whispered something to her. She held her hands out calming them.

"Guys let her go" she said

"San-"

"What did she just say to you?" Zayi asked

"She said she killed Rachel she has no problem shooting one of our kids next"

Skye holstered her gun and I walked away leaving them all there.

I left them.

**Trust me with this. You'll like where this is going. Don't assume anything from this chapter okay? Good! Hope you're all okay and the ones who stuck by me ****with my stories ****I want to thank you. **

**Specks**


	10. Doppleganger

**Hey everyone, I have a new chapter here for you guys. Been doing a lot of writing recently. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. I added a couple twists for you. and I hope you would be able to enjoy it. Any mistakes are mine. **

**Happy reading **

**Volviendo Al Rosa Chapter 9**

**_4:55 pm_**

**_QPOV_**

_**Rachel and I were full out making out on her couch. Her 'war wound' as she called it was a full on turn on for some reason and I was taking advantage of her parents not being at home right now. Despite my 'badassness' Rachel loved to dominate our make out sessions so she was currently on top. She kissed my neck biting down slightly and pulling away.**_

_**"Oh my god I'm so sorry Quinn, I forgot our no hickey rule" she said**_

_**"Rachel, shut up and kiss me" I said pulling her further onto me and attaching our lips. She moaned and pulled away.**_

_**"What time is it?" she asked**_

_**I looked at my watch and gave her the time. She hopped off me swiping at her mouth.**_

_**"I thought you said your dads will be home at 6" I said sitting up and fixing my hair.**_

_**"They will but I have a surprise for you and if my judgment is correct it will be right on time" as she said that she pointed to the door and stood there.**_

_**"Uh is the door going to come and make out with me?" I asked confused**_

_**"Funny" she said coming to look at my watch. Just then the doorbell rang and she squealed. I followed her to the door and watched as she opened it to reveal Puck, Quinn and Carmen.**_

_**"Rachel, Quinn" Carmen said hugging us both and keeping her arms around my feet. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up to my height. "Hey Carmen, my gosh you've gotten heavy" I said kissing her forehead never taking my eyes off the little one in Puck's hands.**_

_**"Where are my manners? Noah come on in" Rachel said attempting to take the baby bag from him but instead being handed Beth who reached for her.**_

_**"I hope this is okay, I had Rach keep it from you because I didn't want you to be nervous" Puck said running his hand along his Mohawk.**_

_**I put Carmen to stand on her feet and glanced at Noah. "It's okay, I thought – " I started astonished.**_

_**Carmen ran into the living room leaving the four of us standing in the doorway.**_

_**"Yeah I know what I said and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions but you can't really blame me Quinn. I talked to my mom who said you deserved to be a part of Beth's life and if you have shown that you have changed then I should give you the benefit of the doubt. Then I realized that you aren't who I thought you were and you really did change and Rachel really did confirm it for me. I want to try here Quinn and I think Beth would love having you around but we have to take this slow if you don't mind" he said never taking his eyes off me.**_

_**"Of course Puck, I'd do anything to be in her life. C-can I hold her?" I asked looking at the little girl playing with Rachel's hair.**_

_**"Of course you can Quinn" Rachel said pointing towards me. "Now Beth, this is a special person here and I want you to be on your best behavior okay?" she coaxed leaning Beth towards me. She seemed unsure at first and looked at Puck who smiled and nodded. As if she understood his acceptance she looked at me with my hazel eyes that shined brightly and she smiled looking at me. She reached forward and I held my hands out holding her into my arms for the first time in almost two years.**_

_**"Hello Beth" I said kissing her cheek. She rested her palm to my face and looked into my eyes questioningly. She looked at Puck who smiled. Tears started to fall from my face and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Beth wiped one of the tears from my face and leaned in putting her hands as far as they would go around me and hugged me.**_

_**"Don cra" she said in her high pitched voice. I laughed taking my free hand and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at Rachel for the first time and saw the big smile on her face. She had her hand wrapped around Puck's waist and I looked at them both and whispered to them both.**_

_**"Thank you"**_

* * *

I stood outside the seemingly empty house Skye and Zayi used to occupy. It looked the same, with the exception of any signs of life. I drew my gun keeping the back-up close at hand. The memory of the day Beth came back into my like played on repeat in my mind. The look of uncertainty on her face makes me want to reach out and hold her; I need to get my kids back.

I walked up the front steps of the house, pushing the door open. Clever, leaving the door open like that.

"I'm here you asshole, I came alone. Where the fuck are my kids?" I shouted

"Quinn" a moan sounded from a corner of the house I didn't check. Not one to be haphazard about these things, I secured the room before going in. Lying there with a bundle of bandages wrapped around his half-naked rope bound body, was Puck. I rushed to his side, trying not to touch his injured midsection.

"Puck, where are they?" I asked.

"No idea. They're in here somewhere"

"And Ariana where is she?" I whispered

"Right behind you" I spun around, gun pointed at her to face. She wasn't alone. With her were two very large men in all black and they both had guns pointed at my head.

She looked different somehow. Not in a 'It's been over 20 years since I've seen you' kind of way either.

"Hey doppelganger" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Where are the kids?" I asked not daring to drop my gun.

Ariana walked closer to me smiling. "Oh come on now Quinn, that's no way to greet old friends. How've you been?"

"Cut the taunting shit Ariana; that won't work on me"

"Maybe this will" she said kneeling before Puck. She stuck her finger in one of his wounds making the white bandages bleed red. His earsplitting scream pierced my ear. I shifted my eyes between the two men and Ariana.

"What makes you think I give one fuck about what happens to him?" I asked locking my jaw.

She stood quickly from her crouching position and smiled at me. "You're right. I know just the trick" She said disappearing from the room.

I calculated my chances of overpowering these two goons and surviving. It wasn't looking good. I heard a yell come from down the hall where the bedrooms were located. Shuffling sounded next, getting closer and closer. I tightened the grip on my gun waiting for whatever happened next.

As Ariana rounded the corner my heart stopped.

"Liam" I whispered

"Mommy" he said struggling towards me. I faltered slightly trying to get to my son. Before I could both guns were cocked.

"Right so where were we? Oh yes, drop your gun Quinnie" she said winking at me. I was a little confused as to why she had her faced covered, but then it occurred to me that the reason was clear.

I dropped the gun, kicking it away from me.

"Let him go" I said. She laughed menacingly at me and let him go. He came running towards me and I dropped long enough to pick him up.

"Hey baby. I'm so so so sorry" I said

"Mommy you found us" he said

I kissed his cheeks repeatedly before being snapped back to reality. I put him on the ground and whispered in his ear to go over to Puck.

"You've got me Ariana, let them go"

"Let's see kill you and let them go, or kill all of you and be as happy as a clam" she said weighing her options on her hands.

"Here's a third option: die" I suggested ducking towards Puck and Liam. I shielded them both as much as I could with my body as the bullets started flying.

After a minute or two I turned.

"And stay dead bitch" Skye said shooting another 3 rounds into Ariana's head.

"Took you long enough" I said to Skye. She along with Zayi and Santana stood in the doorway behind the bodies on the floor.

"A little less talk, a little more untying" Puck said to us from the corner of the room. Santana and Zayi rushed over to help him.

"Now" Skye pointed her gun to the one person in the room we were all ignoring. "Tell us what you know"

Andrew stood there awestruck.

"What makes you think I know anything?" he asked. I took my other gun out and walked up to him.

"Cut the bullshit Drew"

He straightened up with a smirk on his face.

I hit him across the face with the gun.

He wiped the blood away from his face, giving me an angry stare.

"You're lucky the orders were to keep you alive" he said in an even tone. Confusion hit me, but I didn't let that emotion take over.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"What makes you think you're going to get anything out of me?"

"The same way we knew your ass was in on this" I asked

"We were trained by the best"

"Yeah? What you gonna do, take out a fingernail here, a tooth there? You really think that will make me say a thing?"

I looked at Skye, who nodded. She turned to face Zayi who nodded back. Skye pointed the gun to his instep.

"Liam close your eyes and cover your ears" I said trusting that my son would do as I asked. Skye pulled the trigger putting a bullet into Andrew's foot.

"AHHHHHH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" he yelled hopping around on one foot.

"That's just the beginning. Guys go get the others and give us a couple of minutes with him" Skye said. The room was vacated quickly, leaving the three of us and the dead bodies.

* * *

_**1 year ago**_

"_**Mom, Mama where are you?" Beth shouted closing the door behind her. Rachel poked her head out the bathroom door, toothbrush still intact. She forgot the rinsing process of the brushing of teeth, replacing it with a journey down the steps to her daughter. **_

_**Quinn was in the kitchen beating eggs together to make an omelet for Liam's breakfast. **_

"_**Is that Beth?" Rachel asked from the middle of the steps.**_

"_**Yeah Quinn said coming from the kitchen with the towel in hand, wiping her hands clean. **_

_**She, Rachel and Liam walked into the living room seconds apart to see Beth standing there. Her blonde hair longer than Quinn's had ever gotten. Beth smiled from ear to ear looking between them both. **_

"_**Guess what I did lastnight" she said**_

_**Quinn folded her arms and pursed her lips "If you say had sex, I'm going to kill you"**_

_**Rachel nudged her wife hard in the ribs and waited for their daughter to continue. **_

"_**No-well I mean yeah we had sex, but that's not the point"**_

"_**Let's hope not" Rachel said touching Quinn's arm to calm her down. **__**Beth raised her hand showing the huge engagement ring. **__**Rachel's scream pierced the entire room. Her excitement was painted across her face.**_

"_**Mama" Liam complained tugging on her nightgown. **_

"_**Sorry baby" she apologized to her son before rushing forward to see Beth's ring. "I'm so happy for you Little B" she gave Beth a long, tight hug. **_

"_**Mom?" she asked looking at Quinn. She tried to gauge her reaction, but couldn't. "Mommy? Say something"**_

"_**Quinn" Rachel encouraged. They locked eyes and had one of those conversations they usually had with one another when the kids were around. After a few moments, Quinn smiled brightly. **_

"_**I'm happy B; it just seemed a little soon. Are you sure about this?" **_

"_**I'm sure about him mom"**_

"_**Well I think congratulations are in order" Quinn smiled. **_

"_**I need one favor though" Beth said biting her lip. **_

"_**Anything" **_

"_**Can one of you tell daddy for me?" she asked**_

"_**Anything, but that" Rachel replied pulling her toothbrush from behind her ear and walking upstairs. **_

"_**Mom?" Beth said looking at Quinn with the puppy dog eyes all her kids could trap her with. **_

"_**Oh hell no, you ain't trapping me with that look. Come on Li, let's get your breakfast ready, your sister's trying to get me killed" she said lifting the boy into the air.**_

"_**Mom" Beth whined following them. **_

"_**No"**_

"_**But mom-"**_

"_**No" **_

"_**No means no B" Liam said from their mother's arms. **_

"_**You tell her Li" she replied kissing the boy's cheek. He stared proudly at his sister who shook her head. **_

"_**Pleaseeeeeee. I'll babysit Li anytime you want for as long as you want" she begged**_

"_**No and we both know you would take care of your brother any day, any time. Come on now Beth you want to be a woman now, want to marry this boy, take your head out your ass, strap on a pair and call your father"**_

"_**Mommy said a no no word" Liam said **_

_**Quinn lowered her head to his in the high chair. "That's right mommy said a no no word. Sorry baby" **_

_**Beth gave a frustrated scream and turned to go try on her other mother instead.**_

* * *

"You caused us a lot of stress these past couple of days Andrew, not to mention my daughter, I don't know about Skye but looking for my kids is not something I wanted to do with my time. So how are we going to fix this?" I said taking the knife from my pocket. He grinned still standing on his one foot.

"Come on _mom _cut me up good and nice" he said

I nodded and another bullet was forced into his other foot.

"FUCK" he yelled dropping to the floor in pain.

"See Skye likes playing with guns; I've always been better with the knives. Something about watching a knife go deep into a person, the blood flowing like a crimson waterfall, pooling to the ground, and then there's the kicker. Got it S?" I asked she tossed me a package of salt. "See we got you figured out a long time ago, when Skye says she doesn't trust a person, I usually listen. So we watched you closely and you slipped up, plenty of times too baby boy; very sloppy"

I watched him on the floor writing. I let my knife breach his skin again, sprinkling grains of salt into the wounds. He screamed loudly and I smiled, digging my hand into the cut.

"Now you were about to tell us who your employer was"

"He-He'll kill me"

Skye kneeled next to me and ran her the butt of her gun through his hair. "What makes you think we won't?" she asked with a cold, even voice. Skye was getting impatient.

"Because your father is the one who sent us"

"My father?" I asked

"Not just yours, hers too"

"What?"

**So Ariana is finally dead, and the surprises are gonna keep on coming. More to come soon. **

**Specks**


	11. Siblings

**Hey everyone, I have a new chapter here for you guys. wrote and rewrote this chapter 3 times, but this is the one that works for me the best. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who read this story and enjoy it. This chapter is a full of fluff, filler. It also has an ending that will answer a question a lot of you were asking me. Any mistakes are mine.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Volviendo Al Rosa Chapter 10**

_"**Did I miss it?" Beth asked closing the door behind her. She looked all around the house for her mothers, sighing a breath of relief when she realized that she was still early. **_

_**Harlem and Rhett sat on the floor playing with the twins, while Santana watched from the couch. **_

_"**Hey Little B, your mom called not too long ago, they'll be here in a couple of minutes" she explained. Beth nodded before kneeling to give each other the children a kiss. Harlem wrapped her arms around her sister. It had been a couple of weeks since they last saw each other, even though they managed to talk as often as they could. **_

_**Santana smiled at their interaction, happy that them being apart now with Beth in college didn't derail their relationship. She hoped that when Rhett went on to college he would still manage to be there for his baby brothers the way Beth was always there for Harlem. **_

_"**Where's Aunty Brittany?" she asked holding Trey in her hand. Santana pointed to the other side of the living room. Brittany was on the floor, with her head on one of Harlem's old stuffed toys and snoring lightly.**_

_"**What's up with her?" she asked sinking onto the couch with her aunt. She handed Trey to Harlem and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. **_

_"**She's exhausted. I told her to stay home and rest, but she wanted to see Quinn and the baby"**_

_"**Are they here?" Brittany shouted jumping out of her sleep. She looked around wiping drool off her face. **_

_"**Aunty Brit, just go and rest in my bed. I'll come get you when they come" Harlem offered. She mumbled incoherently and went back to sleep, not paying us any attention.**_

* * *

_"**Guys they're here" Santana said**_

_**Everyone stood, Harlem and Rhett both holding a twin, Santana handing the other end of the banner to Beth as Brittany wiped the sleep from her eyes.**_

_"**Welcome h-"**_

_"**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Rachel said pointing to the sleeping baby. Beth dropped the banner, rushing up to them. She was the only one who didn't get to see the baby yet and with her exams ending the day before she would have an entire summer to spend with them. **_

_"**Mom the pictures don't do him justice" she whisper touching his little head. Quinn smiled at her in agreement. **_

_"**Let's get you two to the couch" Rachel said trying to clear a space, between her family so Quinn could sit with the baby. Beth sat on one side of them staring at her sleeping little brother. **_

_"**We're going to get the bags from the car" Rhett offered, handing Sebastian to Brittany. Santana held out her hands for Trey, so Harlem could assist him. Rachel sat on the other side of Quinn. The past couple of days were magical to say the least and she couldn't help but be more in love with her wife than in the moment right now. **_

_"**What is it Rach?" Santana asked**_

_**She didn't realize that tears were welled up in her eyes until Santana asked her what the matter was. **_

_"**He's perfect. This moment is perfect"**_

_"**Hear that Li? Mama says you are perfect. Now don't worry, Harlem and I have heard that enough in our life so it's your turn now" Beth whispered into his ear. The baby squirmed in his mother's hand at her words. **_

_"**See he knows what's up" she said looking back at her aunts. "Mom can I hold him?"**_

_**Quinn turned so Beth could take him from her, reminding her to hold his head properly. When he was settled into her, she looked down at him with adoration. **_

_**A flash interrupted her looking at her brother and Harlem smiled brightly at the photo she took, showing it to everyone.**_

* * *

_**Beth looked at her phone. 3am and she was beyond alert. To any other college student it would feel weird being home with her parents, but she loved being home. She loved spending time with her mothers and father, when she went to see him. She especially enjoyed hanging with her little sister, and Rhett when joined them. **_

_**She never once took the way their family was raised for granted. Sure, her awkward teenage years weren't easy on anyone, but being the person her parents raised her to be, got her to see that family was very important. **_

_**She was not the child to sneak out and sleep around with guys. In fact, she remembered the conversation she had with her mama when she wanted to sleep with her first boyfriend. She took her mother's advice and waited for the right person, and when it finally happened, she had a long conversation with both her mothers, not only about contraception, also about the experience and what it meant to her. She never had to feel odd talking to her mothers about these things; which is something most girls could say they don't have. She loved her parents for that.**_

_**She stretched in bed, before walking over to the adjoining bathroom she had with Harlem, noting in her mind that in a couple of years all three of them were going to be using that bathroom, if they ever ended up under the same roof.**_

_**Beth walked towards the kitchen, passing her mothers' bedroom. The door was ajar and she saw that one of her mothers was awake.**_

_"**Hey" she whispered walking over to the woman. She sat on the edge of the bed where Rachel laid exhausted. They had been taking turns with Liam throughout the night and this was his third time awake. **_

_"**Hey Little B, couldn't sleep?" Quinn asked tiredly. **_

_"**I guess I'm used to being awake. School can be like that sometimes. It's just a good thing I don't have to worry about marking papers this semester" she said remembering the chaos of second marking exams for the undergrad students she taught. Rachel muttered something about a dirty diaper and turned in her sleep, making both of the blondes laugh quietly. **_

_"**How is he?" she asked looking at the little silhouette of Liam in their mother's arms.**_

_"**Just fed and burped him. Now I gotta wait until he's asleep before I can go back to bed"**_

_"**Well mom, I am here to help this summer. I can take him if you want to get a few extra hours of sleep"**_

_**Quinn rocked slowly in the rocking chair.**_

_"**You sure? It's really no problem"**_

_**Beth held out for the newborn, pulling him close to her as her mother switched places with him.**_

_"**I'm right here if you need anything"**_

_"**You have any breast milk pumped?" she asked chuckling at Quinn's already closing eyes. Quinn nodded and got into bed. **_

_"**I'll take him downstairs so you two can sleep. We'll be fine, don't worry"**_

* * *

_**Beth felt eyes on her. She wasn't sure yet how she knew that eyes were on her but she knew. She could feel Liam's heartbeat against hers and slowly opened her eyes to find not one, but three pairs of eyes on her. Accompanying them were a camcorder and a camera phone. **_

_**She rolled her eyes as Rachel stepped forward to take Liam from her. **_

_"**I fed and changed him half hour ago. Why are you three awake?" she asked standing to stretch her back. **_

_"**It's after 6. I have to get to school, finals week and well you know how mama is. By the way that picture of you and Liam is going up as my profile pic. So cute" **_

_**Beth rolled her eyes. "Do what you must. Do you need a ride to school?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen for breakfast. **_

_"**Hey mom, mama, do you want anything?" Harlem asked sticking her head through the kitchen door. **_

_**When she found out what they wanted she went back into the kitchen with Beth. "Why do you assume I would want a ride to school?" **_

_**Beth looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you?" **_

_"**Normally I would say yes because there's something I want to talk to you about, but Aunty San is picking me up"**_

_**Beth raised an eyebrow at her little sister. **_

_"**I'm around when you're ready. Now go take a shower, I'll make breakfast" **_

_**Harlem was about to leave, when Beth turned away. Instead she put her arms around her sister. **_

_"**I'm really glad you're here B" Beth covered the teenager's hands with her own. **_

_"**Me too Har"**_

* * *

**Present Day**

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Zayi asked looking around at the others. Brittany and Santana took the kids into the other room to make sure they were all okay. All except Beth, who still couldn't wrap her mind around all that was going on. As injured as she was, she couldn't bring herself to leave the room. Even though her parents insisted that this, she didn't want to be a part of.

Who was this man that she married?

She strained to hear against the silence when she heard a clicking noise that sounded similar to the gun being cocked.

"Mama you better get in there before they kill him" she said to the brunette. Rachel opened the doors, rushing up to her wife who was trying, and failing to restrain Skye.

**I added this part in because the next chapter is going to explain what happened with Rachel at Judy's and how the others managed to know where they were. More to come soon. **

**Specks :)**


End file.
